The Closet Otaku Rabbit, The Perverted Cat Stalker
by Rinnesuke
Summary: Alice Baskerville is a closet otaku who is being stalked by Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the notorious Mr. Player in the same class as her. A one shot.


I bit my lip, flattening my pink-and-black ribbon with my slender hands. It was my cosplay debut today.

"Hey! Alice Baskerville, right? It's your turn," A male shouted at me.

I spun around and glared at him, "What did you say? Who said you could call me Alice?" I twirled the ends of my espresso-brown, side ponytail and smiled with what I hoped was easy confidence, "I suppose that it's fine. After all, I have such a forgiving heart! Alice-sama will forgive you!"

Perhaps my smile was slightly sadistic or mixed with another similar emotion? For the male looked at me with fright and confusion clouding his face. I stalked off in the direction of the stage, pushing aside the heavy velvet curtains.

"Look here, please!" A camera man called out.

I glanced over my shoulder in his direction and… saw a male from my class. It was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the notorious Mr. Player.

He lowered his camera, amusement in his blue-purple eyes, "What are you doing in a place like this, Alice?"

"That's what I should be asking you, Ikuto! 'I'm meeting a 'friend' at the beach this weekend.' Wasn't that what you said?" I rolled my violet eyes.

He ran his pointed tongue over his full bottom lip, "So?"

"Tch," I turned away, moving to pose for another camera man.

Ikuto drawled, "Alice?"

I tugged down my black-and-white, zip-up tank top and turned to glance coolly (hopefully) at him.

"You look cute," Ikuto grinned.

My heart-shaped face heated up considerably and I swore I heard Ikuto laugh as I stomped away.

* * *

I changed back in to my usual long-sleeved, collared, button-up white shirt and blood-red miniskirt, decidedly folding up my white diamond-patterned coat in to my bag. Next was my new job at Pandora, Sharon, um, onee-sama's maid café. I couldn't say that I would most definitely hate the job, though. I would so never admit that I was a total closet otaku despite my cold and aloof exterior.

Once there, I changed in to my maid costume (which was really cute) and fixed on my chocolate-brown cat ears (also cute). It was so fun dressing up like an anime character! Too bad I had to get attacked by Sharon, um, _onee-sama_ when I left the dressing room. What did Break, um, the stupid clown call it again? Oh, yes, Sharon-onee-sama was in her fan girl mode. Oz complimenting me made it all better, I suppose. Until seaweed head spoilt everything by saying that I looked stupid. Oh, yeah? And he didn't look stupid in his own maid costume? You should have seen the way he walked to not, er, expose himself.

I greeted my first customer in what I _hoped_ was a grudging manner, "Welcome, master…"

"Good afternoon, my favourite little maid," An annoyingly familiar voice replied, his voice coated in amusement (again) and… what?

Damn him for being so hot. He just had to stalk me.

I muttered, "Please have a seat here, master."

He followed me and seated himself, laughing the whole way. I violently threw the napkin on to his lap, forcing skillfully dodge it from hitting his face.

"What would like, master?" I poised the pink pen just above the paper, looking everywhere but Ikuto.

Ikuto leaned his head on his left hand, "You."

"Please be serious, _master_," I gritted my teeth.

I wished he'd stop flirting with me. I was smart enough to know that he definitely did not like-like me. I was going to lose my mind soon and hit him soon if he didn't hurry up and let me escape. I'd get Oz to serve Ikuto instead, maybe.

Ikuto smiled, a smile so enticing I couldn't look away, "I am. If I order, can you serve me?"

"No."

He was just so irritating! Yet, I couldn't keep my eyes off his hypnotic ones.

"When does your shift end, then? I'll wait for you."

"Why should I tell you?" I managed.

"Okay, then! I'll be going now!" Ikuto got up, stretching, showing me his toned abdomen.

I suddenly realised how short I am compared to him.

"Come back next time, master!" I called reluctantly after him.

Good, he was gone. But why did I suddenly feel so lost? Argh.

I somehow managed to make up a crappy excuse about not feeling well before leaving early.

Oh, yeah, and when I exited via the back door, I was met with the sight of Ikuto leaning against the opposite wall.

"What _are_ you doing here?" I hissed.

Ikuto walked towards me and I suddenly very aware that he planning on cornering me. I was frozen.

He replied with his never-leaving smile, "Waiting for you, like I said earlier."

"You stupid perverted cat!" There, I gave him a nickname.

His lean frame towered over mine, his hands leaned against the wall either side of my face. I suddenly lost the ability to speak.

His smile grew broader, "Well, Alice, what game, may I ask, are you playing right now?"

"I'm not playing—"

But the word 'playing' barely got past my lips before Ikuto's came crashing down on them.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, so it started sounding sort-of like Alice but then became kind of weird. My first one-shot and fanfiction without an OC. And it's 1:05 AM here. I have school tomorrow, too. What am I doing? O.O This is a random pairing I'm so-so with, I think. Oh, well.

The whole one shot has its roots in 'Sorry for Being a Closet Otaku' by Megpoid Gumi (:

R&R?

-Rin-


End file.
